Серия "Четыре Конца Света"
thumb|350px|Официальный арт к серии "Конец Четверки" Конец Четверки/Конец четырех -''' серия песен созданных Akuno-P. Каждая песня выходит в отдельном альбоме, а "Конец Четверки" - нечто вроде виртуального объединения этих песен в одну серию. Серия состоит из 4-х песен, посвящённых "Хозяевам". На иллюстрации к серии все четверо хозяев расположены в порядке выхода их песен - сначала Хозяйка Кладбища (одноименная песня вышла в альбоме Evils Court), затем Хозяйка Суда (Evils Court), Хозяйка Адского Двора (выход песни намечен на 17-ое августа 2014 года), и наконец, Хозяин Небесного Двора, о котором ровным счетом ничего не известно, включая дату выхода соответствующей песни. Список песен #Хозяйка Кладбища #Хозяйка Суда #Хозяйка Адского Двора #Хозяин Небесного Двора Четыре Хозяина Master of the Graveyard.jpg|Хозяйка Кладбища'|link=Master of the Graveyard Master of the Court.jpg|'Хозяйка Суда'|link=Master of the Court Master_of_the_Hellish_Yard.jpg|'Хозяйка Адского Двора'|link=Master of the Hellish Yard Master_of_the_Heavenly_Yard.jpg|'Хозяин Небесного Двора'''|link=Irregular Интересные факты Концептуализация и происхождение *Серия основана на так называемых "Четырех последних вещах", присутствующих в картине Иеро́нима Босха "Семь смертных грехов и Четыре последние вещи", что также связывает её непосредственно с Семью Смертными Грехами. Этой Четверкой "последних вещей" на картине являются Смерть, Страшный Суд, Ад и Небеса. В случае Серии Зла, Хозяйка Кладбища олицетворяет Смерть, Хозяйка Суда - Страшный Суд, а Хозяева Адского и Небесного Дворов - Ад и Рай/Небеса соответственно. *Четыре Последние Вещи изображенные на картине, в свою очередь основаны на событиях, предсказанных в библейской "Книге Откровений" - Конец Света и Страшный Суд, итогами которых станут Приговор, Смерть, Ад и Небеса. *На нынешний момент, выпущенные песни есть только в альбомах, которые начинаются с интсрументального сопровождение, которое позже слышно в песне *Currently, every song in the series has only been released in an album, complimented with an instrumental song that leads directly into the main song. Любопытно *В отличие от большинства серий Mothy, "Конец Четверки" не содержит какой-либо четкой сюжетной линии, однако и не является дополнением других альбомов. Каждая из песен скорее показывает характеристику одного из "Четверки", а сама так называемая "Серия" - лишь объединение по смыслу 4-х песен, вышедших в разных альбомах (так, "Хозяйка Суда" вышла в альбоме Evlis Court, "Хозяйка Кладбища" - Evils Forest, "Хозяйка Адского Двора" должна выйти 17 августа 2014 года в новом альбоме вместе с песней Гнева, а дата релиза последней песни, "Хозяин Небесного Двора" пока неизвестна). *Mothy заявил, что вряд ли будет размещать песни из этой серии на Nico Nico Douga.http://theinterviews.jp/mothy_akuno/1975540 - 四つの終末シリーズをニコ動に投稿する予定はありますか？ 現状、可能性はかなり薄いです。 Возможно, это связано с отсутствием клипов под песни - фанаты давно нарисовали множество версий песен "Хозяйка Суда" и "Хозяйка Кладбища", если же клипа под песню "Хозяйка Адского Двора" также не будет, смысла выкладывать в виде видео трек со статичной картинкой альбома практически нет, а следовательно, прослушать песню можно будет только в самом альбоме/на YouTube. *"Хозяева" не принадлежат к какой-либо группе, либо огранизации (к примеру, Хозяйка Суда просто делает то, что считает правильным, а Хозяйка Кладбища хотя и ловит нарушителей, поддерживая порядок в Театре, но на деле обманывает МА и действует из собственных темных побуждений). Heavenly YardИнтересно также что их имена взяты от четырех Богов этой вселенной.Heavenly Yard Примечания Категория:Серии Категория:Конец Четырёх Категория:End of the Four